An Unlikely Alliance
by Tyras
Summary: Dan Phanton está de volta, e desta vez não está sozinho...


**An Unlikely Alliance** by Dniester "Tyras" Amorim

**Prelúdio**

...O traje começava a dar sinais de que não iria agüentar muito mais tempo. Ele próprio não iria mantê-lo funcionando por mais tempo de qualquer forma. Mas ele tinha de continuar. Havia muita coisa em jogo, e ele não estava a fim de perder. Sam, Tucker, Jazz e até mesmo o Lancer. Não, ele não estava disposto a arriscar. Todos estavam contando com ele. Não podia despontá-los.

— Já chega Danniel. Continuar usando o Phanton-Traje só irá deixá-lo mais fraco. Desista.

Vlad Estava certo. O indicador mostrava 9 de força. 8 e caindo.

— Ainda não Vlad! Não sou de desistir fácil e você sabe disso!

— Esqueça Vlad, ele não vai desistir. Eu sempre fui assim. E graças a isso eu cheguei onde cheguei não é mesmo? E você há de concordar que assim as coisas ficam mais divertidas...

Dark Danny estende a mão em direção a Danny. Ela começa a brilhar cada vez mais forte, até a luz começar a cegá-lo.

— DANNY!!

Sam e Tucker gritam do Phanton-Veículo, sem poder fazer nada. Danny havia travado todos os controles.

— TARDE DEMAIS!!!

O raio sai com um ruído ensurdecedor se choca com o traje e explode.

**Capítulo 1 – O Retorno de Dark Danny**

— Eu sou o Fantasma Da Caixa!!!! Não pode me prender num recipiente cilíndrico! Sinta a fúria vinda de... Virgínia!!!

A caixa abre e dele sai um computador novinho em folha. Danny se torna intangível, o aparelho passa por ele e se espatifa na parede.

— Ah não! Como você tem coragem de detonar o novo TurboComputer 3000!!! Ele é o que há de mais potente no mercado!!!! — Choraminga Tucker

— Você realmente precisa se tratar Tucker...

— O que você diria se você visse seu sonho ser totalmente destruído bem na sua frente sem você poder fazer nada? — Contesta Tucker.

Danny ri da discussão dos dois enquanto prende o fantasma da caixa na Phanton-Térmica.

— Caramba, esse cara não desiste. Essa já é a 150ª que ele insiste em atacar e sempre da mesma forma.

— Você contou quantas vezes ele apareceu?! — Pergunta Sam Admirada.

— Não só ele, mas como todos os fantasmas. E tenho tudo registrado aqui! — Tucker Responde triunfantemente enquanto abraça o palmtop. — Por exemplo: Skulker apareceu 15 vezes, Jhonny 13, 13 vezes... Dark Danny foi o que menos apareceu.

— Também, ao contrário dos outros que são mandados para a zona fantasma, ele foi mandado para a zona interdimensional do tempo! Não tem como ele voltar de lá. E, lembrem-se, ele está preso na Phanton-Térmica. — Lembra Danny.

— Ainda bem! Porque você só conseguiu vencer ele por pura sorte! — Comenta Sam.

— Você tinha que lembrar isso? Como minha namorada você deveria me apoiar, me botar pra cima! Não me desanimar...

Como sua namorada meu dever é lhe abrir os olhos e não deixar que o poder lhe suba a cabeça! — Responde Sam enquanto o ajuda a descarregar a Phanton-Térmica no Phanton-Portal

Sam beija Danny e os dois se esquecem de Tucker que fica só olhando.

— EI! EU TO AQUI VIU?!

— Desculpa Tucker, eu me esqueci! — Responde Danny caindo na risada.

— Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso... — Fala desesperançado.

— De qualquer forma — Continua Sam — Concordo com o Danny. Dark Danny nunca conseguirá sair da Phanton-Térmica. E mesmo que saísse, ele não teria como voltar para a nossa dimensão.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza mocinha.

Todos se viram e vêem Vlad todo machucado. Ele diz isso e volta para a forma humana caindo no chão do laboratório.

— VLAD!!! — Exclamam enquanto Danny se prepara para lançar um raio ectoplasmático.

— Espere... Por favor... Espere... — Suplica Vlad.

Danny para e pergunta:

— O que você está planejando Plasmius? Como você ficou assim? — Pergunta Danny e Danny o ajuda a se sentar numa cadeira.

— Dark Danny... Ele... está aqui...

**Capítulo 2 - Aliança Mortal**

— hummm... É, tenho que concordar, é uma proposta tentadora.

— Não falei que valia a pena me ouvir?

— Realmente.

Dark Danny sorri ao ver a cara de satisfeito de Pariah Dark. Até ali o plano estava saindo como planejado.

"Demorou, mas eu finalmente consegui concentrar poder suficiente para arrebentar aquela Phanton-Térmica. Fiz bem em guardar aquele medalhão de Clockwalker. Ele foi inestimávelmente útil..."

— Se tudo sair como você diz, conseguirei me vingar daquele pirralho. Sem ofensa é claro.

— Não se preocupe. Também tenho contas a acertar com ele, agora que não preciso dele para existir.

— E então eu terei a Zona Fantasma inteira para mim, e você o mundo humano.

— Exatamente.

— Eu aceito. Qual seu plano?

— Mas isso não é possível! Como ele conseguiu sair da Phanton-Térmica? E mais ainda: Como ele saiu da dimensão alternativa? Como ele passou por Clockwalker?

Danny, Sam e Tucker estavam andando para lá e para cá, tentando achar uma explicação.

— Eu não sei. Só sei que ele conseguiu. — Respondeu Vlad.

— Mas porque ele atacou você? Será que ele quer destruir os portais de novo? — Perguntou Sam.

— Não. É muito pior.

Neste momento os três param e olham atentamente para Vlad.

— Você sabe o que ele pretende? — Foi a vez de Tucker perguntar.

— Não exatamente. Mas o que quer que seja, ele não vai fazer sozinho.

— Como assim? Porque ele lhe atacou, e não ao Danny então?

— Ele foi atrás dos artefatos de Pariah Dark.

— Do rei fantasma?! Então quer dizer que...

— Sim. Ele vai libertar Pariah Dark novamente. — Completa Vlad — E ele levou o Anel da Fúria e a Coroa das Chamas.

— Devo lhe agradecer, senhor Phanton. — Agradeceu Pariah enquanto saiam da Zona Fantasma — Afinal, você não só me libertou como também trouxe meus artefatos.

— Digamos que eu apenas consertei um erro que cometi quando criança.

— Você realmente foi uma criança problemática.

— Até de mais...

Os dois saíram através do portal de Vlad. A casa estava intacta.

— Porque não saímos diretamente na casa dos Phanton? — Perguntou Pariah.

— Não... tem um item aqui que pode ser muito útil. Você deve se lembrar dele. Afinal foi graças a ele que você foi vencido.

— Você quer dizer...

Dark Danny explode a parede à esquerda revelando um compartimento secreto.

— Sim! O Ecto-Traje! Masters andou fazendo algumas alterações que virão bem a calhar. — Dark Danny comenta com um sorriso. — Essa é uma versão melhorada. Apenas meio-fantasmas podem usá-lo, pois é preciso se fundir a ele.

— Realmente. Ele costumava ser maior, pelo que eu me lembro.

Dark Danny se funde com o traje que rapidamente se molda ao seu corpo. logo ele assume o controle.

— Mas esse é muito mais poderoso! — Responde rindo.

— E o Ecto-Traje Plasmius? O que fez com ele? — Pergunta Danny

— Vinha fazendo algumas melhorias. Está bem mais poderoso do que antes.

— Então ainda temos uma chance! Se Danny usar esse novo traje, poderá derrotá-los! — Interrompe Tucker

— Infelizmente — Completa Vlad abaixando a cabeça — ele também já sabe das melhorias... e onde eu escondo.

O medo e o desespero pairam sobre os quatro. Uma batalha jamais vista está prestes a começar.

**Capítulo 3 - O Primeiro Confronto**

— Ele sabe onde o novo traje está, e provavelmente irá usá-lo. Isso torna as coisas bem piores.

— Que melhorias você fez no traje? — Perguntou Danny

— Ele agora está menor, Tem fonte de alimentação própria, que amplifica o poder natural de um meio-fantasma em até 10 vezes sem enfraquecê-lo. Pode-se aumentar em até 100 vezes, porém irá consumir força vital. Fiz de modo que apenas meio-fantasmas pudessem usá-lo. Ele precisa de energia ectoplasmática, porém exige que o usuário tenha metabolismo. — Explica Vlad.

— Mas Dark Danny é só fantasma! Quer dizer, ele é a metade fantasma do Danny misturado com a sua certo? — Interrompeu Tucker

— Ele é tão poderoso que pode simular um metabolismo. Como Já foi humano um dia, ele sabe com funciona. — Respondeu Vlad

Todos ficaram em silêncio. A situação era aterradora. De repente, Danny quebrou o clima:

— Temos que impedir que ele consiga o traje a qualquer custo. Vlad e eu vamos lá trazê-lo para cá a salvo. Depois o usamos para derrotá-los.

— Mas e se ele já tiver conseguido pegar o traje? — Perguntou Sam.

— Aí estaremos em sérios apuros lá... — Vlad respondeu antes que Danny abrisse a boca.

Danny ficou calado. Ele estava certo, mas ele tinha de arriscar.

— Não se preocupe. Nós vamos ficar bem. Não é Daniell?

— É isso aí.

— Não! — Sam gritou — Você não vai!

— Sam...

— Eu não quero perder você! Eu não quero!! Eu não quero...

Sam cai de joelhos e começa a chorar. Tucker ampara ela, e olha para Danny.

— EU sinto muito Sam. Mas eu prometo que vou voltar são e salvo.

Danny segura o rosto de Sam e a beija.

— Pro... Promete?

Danny acena positivamente com a cabeça.

— Virar Fantasma!

Ele se transforma e se prepara para sair.

— Tucker! Cuide da Sam. se não voltarmos em 2 horas, ative o escudo fantasma!

— Certo!

Vlad e Danny deixam a oficina Fenton em direção a mansão de Vlad.

— Então vocês estão namorando? Desde quando?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Eu sei que temos nossas divergências Daniell. Mas nesse momento, estamos lutando do mesmo lado. Devemos confiar um no outro, certo?

Danny resmunga. Ele tem razão.

— Um mês.

— Entendo. Melhor nos apressarmos. Quanto mais rápido chegarmos, maiores as chances de pegarmos o traje primeiro.

— Hum?

Dark Danny e Pariah Dark estavam prontos para sair quando Dark Danny pára subitamente.

— O que foi senhor Phanton? — Perguntou

— Parece que vamos ter um pouco de diversão... — Responde Dark Danny com um sorriso.

Nisto, Vlad e Danny chegam no lugar.

— Tarde Demais.

Dark Danny estava vestindo o novo Ecto-Traje de Vlad.

**Capítulo 4 - Uma Arma Muito Perigosa**

— Ora ora ora... Mas que coisa curiosa... Eu e Vlad, juntos contra um inimigo comum... A última vez que vi isso foi... contra você certo colega?

Neste momento, Pariah Dark que estava por trás de uma pilastra se revela.

— Realmente. Foi necessário que todos os fantasmas o ajudasse para poderem me deter.

— Rei Fantasma?! — Exclama Danny.

— É, e você estava sozinho e ele tinha o traje. E quase que não consegue. Será que eles conseguem agora? — Completa Dark Danny com um sorriso.

— Acho muito pouco provável... — Responde Pariah.

Danny e Vlad olham, enquanto os dois gargalham.

— Danny, é melhor sairmos daqui. Não temos chance contra eles...

Danny olha os dois com raiva nos olhos. Fecha-os com força virando o rosto. Vlad estava certo. Mas ele não podia deixar que Dan continuasse com o traje.

— Ele ainda não está acostumado com o traje Vlad. — Sussura Danny

— Hã?

— Veja. Ele está tendo dificuldade para se equilibrar. Talvez ele tenha gasto muita energia para sair da dimensão do tempo. Podemos tirar op traje dele.

Vlad olha atenciosamente e percebe que Danny tem razão.

— Mas como você...?

— Hun! Eu me conheço. Vamos!

"Droga! Está difícil controlar esse traje! Pensei que seria parecido com o antigo, mas parece que Masters o modificou mais do que eu pensava. E ainda não me recuperei totalmente. Mas não tem problema. É só eu enrolar até que eles fiquem cansados. Depois caimos fora daqui."

— Hunf! Parece que ele continua insolente hein? — Comenta Pariah.

— Ainda não estou totalmente recuperado. Vamos enrolar até que ele se cansem. Depois caimos fora. Quando me recuperar e aprender a usar essa roupa bem, atacamos.

— Você manda. Bem parece que eles resolveram tomar a iniciativa!

— Ótimo!

Danny e Vlad atacam Dan e Pariah respectivamente. Dark Danny, apesar de não controlar bem o traje, se esquiva facilmente. Pariah bloqueia o ataque de Vlad.

— Não pense que será tão fácil "irmãozinho"!

— Hã?

Dan solta um raio em Danny que se choca com a parede.

— Daniell! — Exclama Vlad.

— Não se preocupe, logo vai se juntar ao seu sobrinho! — Responde Pariah

Pariah segura Vlad e lança um raio diretamente em Vlad que bate com toda a força na parede ao lado de Danny.

— Hunf! Foi fácil demais. Esperava mais diversão...

— É melhor nós irmos. Quem sabe na próxima vez possamos brincarmos mais. — Responde Dan.

Dan e Pariah saem voando do laboratório deixando Danny e Vlad muito feridos.

— Acho... que exagerei na força do traje... — Comenta Vlad enquanto voltavam para a oficina Fenton.

— Você ACHA?!

Eles chegam ao laboratório e encontram Sam incrivelmente nervosa.

— DANNY!!

Sam se joga nos braços de Danny, que se esforça para não gritar de dor.

— O que aconteceu com voce? — Pergunta desesperada ao ver o estado de Danny.

Danny e Vlad abaixam a cabeça desanimados.

— Ele chegou primeiro. Conseguiu o traje...

Danny e Vlad contam o que aconteceu.

Sam e Tucker olham para baixo.

— Nas mãos deles, o traje se torna uma arma muito perigosa. — Conclui Tucker.

— O que faremos Danniel?

Danny para e pensa. Não há como derrotá-los na força atual. Sozinhos eles não conseguiriam...

— Seria necessário um exército para derrotá-los... — fala Sam.

— SAM! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!!! — Danny exclama e beija Sam.

— Ela é? — Pergunta Vlad.

— Precisamos de um exército certo? — Perguntou Danny. — ei onde posso arranjar...

**Capítulo 5 - Uma Aliança Nada Comum.**

— Como é?! — Exclamaram todos.

Danny começou a sorrir.

— Vocês lembram como derrotamos o Rei Fantasma da primeira vez? Então!

— Você quer dizer... Pedir ajuda aos fantasmas? — Perguntou Vlad

— Eles também estão ameaçados. Ou você acha que aqueles dois vão se contentar apenas com o nosso mundo?

— Faz sentido. Mas você acha que eles vão acreditar na gente? — Foi a vez de Tucker perguntar.

— Não custa tentar certo?

— Exceto nossas vidas... — Completou Sam.

— De qualquer forma temos que correr. A dupla não vai esperar por nós. — Lembrou Vlad.

— Certo. Eu e Vlad vamos falar com eles. Vocês dois ficam aqui...

— Negativo! Nós vamos com você! — Interrompeu Sam. — Não vou deixar você sozinho de novo!

— Mas pode ser perigoso...

— E daí? Não vai ser a primeira vez que vamos à Zona Fantasma, certo Tucker?

— Com certeza! Somos seus amigos, não vamos deixar você sozinho.

— Muito bem, então vamos. — Vlad interrompeu.

Danny e Vlad se transformam enquanto Sam e Tucker entram no Veículo de transporte da Zona dos Fantasmas. Todos colocam os Phanton-Comunicadores com filtro de ruído espectral e em minutos eles partem.

— Quem será o primeiro Danniel?

— Deixa eu ver... Que tal Technus? Ele é um dos mais "mansos".

— Segundo o mapa que fizemos, a "casa" dele eh por aqui... — Indicou Tucker.

Eles chegam e Danny bate na porta.

— Quem é? — Uma voz responde.

— Uhh, Technus? É o Danny.

A voz começa a se aproximar e começa a destrancar a porta.

— Danny? Eu não conheço nenhum Dan... Você?! O que você quer?!

— Bem, é que...

— Já não basta me infernizar a vida na terra ainda tem que me encher aqui também?

— Na verdade vimos pedir a sua ajuda.

— Como é?! Minha ajuda?! E porque eu deveria ajudá-lo?!

— Porque o Rei Fantasma fugiu. — Respondeu Vlad.

— O que?! Masters! Está falando sério?!

— Estou. E ele não está sozinho. Por que outro motivo estaria com ele?

— Muito bem. Mas quero saber direitinho essa história pirralho!

— Explicamos no caminho. — Falou Danny. — Temos mais gente para chamar.

— Quem será o próximo? — Perguntou Sam.

— Skulker.

Eles vão em direção à ilha de Skulker. Quando se aproximam o vêem caçando um fantasma qualquer.

— 15 segundos... É está bom. Hã?

Ele se vira e vê Danny, Vlad e Technus se aproximarem. Ele aponta o braço-canhão na direção de Danny, mas vê Vlad e Technus.

"Hummm. Alguma coisa está errada... Vamos ver o que eles querem..."

— O que minha presa favorita faz em minha ilha, vindo de tão boa vontade?

— Vimos pedir sua ajuda. — Responde Danny

Ele e Vlad explicam tudo.

— Muito bem. Eu ajudo vocês. Mas só dessa vez, garoto fantasma. Não vá se acostumando.

— Eu sei. É só uma tregua.

— Aproveite-a bem.

E assim foram com todos. No final tinha-se uma aliança nada comum: Ember, Technus, Skulker, Fantasma da Caixa, Klemper (Danny prometeu ser amigo dele), Merendeira, Jhonny 13, Walker (que aceitou sobre a promessa de deixarem Pariah sobre sua custódia), Cavaleiro Fantasma (Para se vingar de ter sido trocado) e Dora.

— Acho que estão todos aqui Danniel.

— Não. Ainda falta um.

— Quem?

Danny sorri.

— Alguem que deve estar morrendo de raiva de Dan.

**Capítulo 6 - Usando o Tempo a Nosso Favor**

— Alguém com muita raiva de Dan? Quem? — Pergunta Tucker

— Clockwork.

— Você vai pedir ajuda a Clockwork? Mas porque você acha que ele vai nos ajudar? — Vlad pergunta, duvidando.

— Dan estava sobre sua custódia. Ele deve estar morrendo de raiva dele por ter fugido. Tenho certeza que ele não vai recusar uma chance de revanche.

— Mas como você vai falar com ele? — Pergunta Sam.

— Ora, ele está sempre de olho em tudo que acontece em todas as épocas, certo? então...

Danny se vira um pouco e fala pro nada:

— E então Clockwork? Aceita nos ajudar?

Enquanto isso, na sala das dimensões, Clockwork vê isso e sorri.

— Garoto esperto... Muito esperto... — Murmura enquanto muda de adulto para idoso.

E fazendo um gesto abre um portal para sua dimensão. Danny e o seu "exército" entram por ele.

— Então essa é a dimensão de Clockwork... muito interessante de fato... — Vlad começa a admirar a paisagem.

— Sabia que iria aceitar! — Diz Danny sorrindo.

— Farei o que puder para ajudar. Só tenha consciência de que meus poderes são bem limitados fora desta dimensão. — Responde virando criança.

— Mas sua sabedoria será bastante útil. — Responde Danny

— Mas como ele conseguiu fugir? — Interviu Sam

Clockwork abaixa a cabeça

— O subestimei. Não pensei que fosse tão poderoso. Foi minha falha ele ter fugido. agora está na hora de ajudar a reparar esse erro. — Fala e vira adulto de novo.

— É assim que se fala! — Grita Tucker. — Vamos acabar com aqueles dois otários!

— Tucker eu acho que você não devia... — Tenta começar, mas os fantasmas o acompanham:

— Vamos ensinar a ele a dançar conforme nossa música! — Grita Ember.

— Vai ser uma boa caça. — Fala Skulker. — Digna de uma jaula especial!

— Então vamos lá! — Grita Danny — Não temos tempo a perder!

Eles atravessam o portal dimensional de volta e seguem rumo a casa de Danny. Lá encontram Jack e Maddie.

— Danny! Que bom que chegou! Bem a tempo de ver nossa última invenção! o Phanton-Localizador! — Fala Maddie animada.

— Nós adaptamos o sistema do Boo-merangue neste localizador. Agora nós podemos saber onde você está a qualquer hora! Veja só: — Mostra ligando o aparelho.

O Phanton-Localizador mostra um mapa de Amity Park e dois pontos brilhando. um em cima da oficina Fenton. e o outro num ferro velho.

— Querido, você regulou o osciloscópio ectoplasmático direito? — Pergunta Maddie perplexa.

— Claro Maddie, do jeito que você disse. — responde Jack enquanto brinca com os bonecos.

— Bem, eu vejo isso depois. Oh! você trouxe amigos? — Maddie pergunta olhando os fantasmas.

— Hã? Ah sim. São uns amigos meus!

— Bem não façam bagunça!

— Certo. Bem galera, vamos! Temos um trabalho a fazer!

O "exército" se torna intangível e e atravessa a parede do laboratório (Danny carrega Sam e Tucker).

— Qual será nosso primeiro movimento garoto? — pergunta Walker

— Pra ser sincero ainda não sei direito. Deixei isso para resolvermos juntos.

— Belo plano... — Murmura Ember.

— Finalmente!

— Conseguiu? — Pergunta Pariah.

— Sim. Estou dominando completamente o traje. Valeu a pena o tempo que passei treinando.

— Qual o próximo movimento?

— Esperar. Temos que saber usar o tempo a nosso favor... — Responde Dan com um sorriso.

**Capítulo 7 - Um Traje Totalmente Novo**

— Danny, acho melhor pedirmos ajuda a seus pais. Eles podem ser... hã... atrapalhados, mas em equipamento anti-fantasma eles são os melhores. — Falou Tucker.

— Tucker, eles são os ÚNICOS a fazerem esse tipo de coisa... — Falou Sam.

— De qualquer forma, eles estão certos Daniell. Melhor pedir ajuda a eles. — Interviu Vlad.

Danny pondera e concorda. Todos... tá, quase todos os aparelhos que eles inventaram funcionam e servem para algo. Realmente, ter eles do seu lado faz uma enorme diferença.

— Certo. vamos para minha casa então.

Eles chegam na Oficina Fenton.

— Esperem aqui. Especialmente você Vlad. Depois chamamos vocês.

Danny, Sam e Tucker encontram Maddie e Jack no laboratório.

— Ah filho! Que bom que chegou! Consertamos o Phanton-localizador! veja:

Maddie liga o aparelho. Como antes, ele mostra dois pontos brilhantes. um na oficina Fenton e outro agora em um terreno abandonado.

— Mas afinal o que está acontecendo?! Eu regulei isso perfeitamente! — Reclama Maddie.

Danny baixa a cabeça.

— Mãe, o Phanton-Localizador não está ruim. Ele está correto.

— Hã? Como isso é possível? — Pergunta Jack se virando para o filho.

Danny, Sam e Tucker explicam tudo.

— Então quer dizer que esse Dan é a sua versão má de um futuro alternativo? — Pergunta Maddie.

— Sim. Agora ele está aqui e procura vingança junto com o Rei Fantasma.

— Que bom que você confia na gente filho! Vamos ajudá-los com certeza! — Fala Jack empolgado.

— Então aqueles fantasmas que estavam com você vão ajudá-los também...

— Exato — Responde Sam.

— E o meu Ecto-Esqueleto está com esse fluido ectoplasmático! — Resmunga Jack.

— É! E ele está mais forte do que nunca! — Responde Tucker.

— Vlad também está nos ajudando. Afinal, Dan também que a cabeça dele. — Comenta Danny.

— Vamos dar uma trégua com ele TEMPORARIAMENTE! — Fala Maddie frisando bem o "temporariamente". — Vá chamá-los filho. Temos muito o que decidir.

— Certo!

Danny sai e volta logo em seguida com todo mundo.

— Então foram eles que criaram aqueles equipamentos? — pergunta Technus.

— É...

Depois das apresentações Maddie começa a "reunião":

— Bem, vamos começar do principal. Vlad, explique em detalhes o novo traje. Precisamos saber o que iremos enfrentar.

— Muito bem Maddie. Fiz ele com um gerador ecto-molecular, para que fosse possível aumentar a força de um meio-fantasma em 10 vezes sem desgastar o usuário. Pode aumentar até 100 vezes, mas com os efeitos colaterais Ele está menor, mais leve. é mais uma armadura branca, bem feita, permite movimentos. Tem uns detalhes pretos, bem bacanas, e importa o logotipo (se houver, é claro) do usuário se adapta ao usuário. Me inspirei naquele projeto que fizemos lembra Maddie?...

— PLASMIUS!! — Interrompe Danny.

Vlad pigarreia e continua explicando a Maddie e Jack as especificações do Traje. Após terminar Maddie pensa um pouco e declara:

— Só há uma forma de Danny ter uma chance contra Dan.

— Qual? — Todos Perguntam.

Maddie sorri.

— Vamos fazer um novo Ecto-traje parra o Danny. Um traje totalmente novo.

— Entendeu?

— Hummmm...

— É totalmente seguro para você. Além disso só usaremos isso em último caso. Depois voltaremos ao normal. lhe garanto. — Promete Dark Danny.

— Certo. Mas só em último caso.

Dan sorri.

— Combinado.

**Capítulo 8 – Ingredientes**

— Muito bem! — Falou Jack — Está decidido. Vamos fazer o novo traje! Vamos mostrar para esses fluidos ectoplasmáticos de consciencia pós-humana a não mexerem com os Fenton!

— Benzinho eu ainda não terminei... — Comenta Maddie.

— Hã?

— Quando fizemos o primeiro traje fizemos ele diferente do projeto. Na verdade fizemos uma versão bastante mutilada. — Explica Maddie

— Mutilada? — Então quer dizer que ele deveria ser mais forte ainda? — Pergunta Vlad.

— Mas porque não fizeram ele com toda a força? — Pergunta Tucker.

— Porque faltavam materiais que não tínhamos à disposição, como por exemplo uma fonte de energia portátil de 350GV.

— Isso eu posso arranjar. — Fala Skulker. — Uso cristais de energia ecto-luminosa que geram até 500GV na minha armadura.

— Então quer dizer que podemos conseguir os materiais que estão faltando na zona fantasma? — Pergunta Danny.

— Acho que sim filho.

— Bem, faça uma lista de todos os materiais que faltam Maddie para irmos buscar. — Falou Vlad. — Daniell fica aqui pro caso do Dan aparecer.

— Muito bem. Vamos precisar da fonte de 500GV ou mais, de um circuito amplificador de onda ectoplasmáticas...

Maddie escreve tudo numa lista. Os fantasmas dividem entre si e vão em direção ao portal.

— Voltaremos assim que puder Maddie. — Fala Vlad.

Maddie fica calada.

— Boa sorte Vlad! — Exclama Jack animado.

— Obrigado... — responde desanimado.

— Ele não desiste... — Comenta Danny rindo.

— Vamos começar a trabalhar! Jack! Traz o identificador ectoplasmático.

— Identificador Ectoplasmático?

— Cada fantasma tem seu espectro específico. Assim, eu vou ler o seu espectro, e programar o traje para que ele só possa ser usado por você.

— Onde ele está? — Grita Jack.

— Do lado da torradeira Phanton! — Grita Maddie de volta.

Jack traz o aparelho e passa para Maddie. Danny se transforma, enquanto Maddie liga o aparelho. ela aproxima o aparelho de Danny, e logo o visor começa a exibir gráficos, funções e outros tipos e dados.

— Pronto. Agora é só eu copiar esses dados no sistema do traje e pronto. Obrigada Filho.

Sam se aproxima devagar. Danny a a beija, mas percebe que ela está mais abatida do que de costume.

— O que foi Sam?

— Nada... Tá tudo bem...

— Sam. Eu conheço você. Você não é assim.

Sam baixa a cabeça e olha para o chão

— Você está muito estranha ultimamente. Você não era assim antes. Desde que começamos a namorar...

— É que... eu tenho medo...

— Medo? Você?

— É que eu esperei tanto tempo por isso... e agora... tenho medo de perder você

— Ora, você não vai me perder! Eu prometo.

Sam olha para Danny e se mostra um pouco mais aliviada. Eles se beijam vão ajudar Jack enquanto Tucker ajuda Maddie na programação do sistema do traje.

Nisso o sistema de detecção do portal começou a disparar.

— Eles já voltaram! Ótimo! — Exclama Jack abrindo o portal

Porem, quem passa pelo portal não se parece em nada com Vlad.

— Sentiram minha falta? — Fala Dan enquanto entra no laboratório.

**Capítulo 9 - O Desafio**

— Dan! — Danny exclama enquanto se transforma.

— Não se dê ao trabalho pirralho. Não vou fazer nada de mal agora. Vim só lhe propor um desafio. — Responde Dark Danny.

— Um Desafio? — Pergunta Tucker.

— Muito simples. Uma luta. Eu e você. Mano a mano. — responde Dan — Se você ganhar, eu deixo a Terra em paz.

— E se eu perder? — Pergunta Danny.

— Se você perder, ninguém poderá me deter! — Responde Dan com uma gargalhada. — e então pirralho? o que diz?

Todos ficam em silencio. Sam olha para Danny. Maddie e Jack olham sérios para Danny. Eles sabem qual será a resposta do filho. Sam também.

— Danny?...

— Eu aceito. — Responde Danny. — Quando?

— Daqui a uma semana. — Responde Dan sorrindo. — E sim, eu prometo não fazer nada de mal até lá. Tem minha palavra.

— Ótimo.

— Bem, lhe vejo em uma semana pirralho. Aproveite bem o tempo.

Dan entra no Fenton Portal e desaparece.

Danny olha para Maddie e Jack.

— Se essa é a sua escolha nós iremos apoiá-lo filho. — Fala Maddie.

— Obrigado mãe.

Nisso, Vlad chega com Skulker.

— Trouxemos nossa parte do material e... — Vlad pára ao perceber o clima pesado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Dan veio aqui e desafiou Danny para uma luta.

— Como?

Maddie conta o que aconteceu.

— Você é um homem valoroso Daniell. — Fala Vlad.

Danny não responde. Os outros fantasmas chegam aos poucos. Vlad explica o ocorrido.

— O que faremos então? — Pergunta Skulker.

— Vocês vão voltar para a zona fantasma e treinar. Dan falou que ia lutar sozinho contra Danny, mas isso não significa que vai estar sozinho. Não podemos nos esquecer de Pariah. — Fala Vlad. — Enquanto isso, Maddie e Jack trabalham no novo traje.

Os fantasmas entram no Fenton Portal.

— Vemos vocês em uma semana.

— E você? — Pergunta Maddie.

— Eu irei treinar Daniell.

— Treinar Danny? — Perguntam Sam, Tucker e Maddie.

— Me treinar? — Pergunta Danny.

— Pensei que nunca ia dizer isso. — Fala Vlad. — Tenho mais prática e conhecimento sobre nossos poderes. Sou o único que posso te deixar mais forte.

— Parece que não tenho escolha.

— Vamos começar imediatamente.

**Capítulo 10 - O Treinamento**

— Clockwork? Pensei que tinha voltado para a sua dimensão! — Pergunta Danny

— Resolvi ficar e ajudar seus pais. Talvez meu conhecimento seja de alguma ajuda.

— Deviamos ter conhecido o senhor antes, senhor Clockwork! Suas dicas tem sido ótimas! — Fala Maddie

— Veja filho! Ele me disse como fazer a Fenton-torradeira funcionar! — Exclama Jack.

— Daniell, hora de começar o treinamento. — Fala Vlad.

— Certo.

— Eu vou também! — Fala Sam.

— Sam, eu acho melhor...

— Não há problema em ela ir Daniell. — Interrompe Vlad. — Talvez seja até melhor ela ir.

Danny estranha mas concorda. Eles seguem Vlad para a zona fantasma. Chegando na ilha de Skulker, Vlad acerta tudo com Skulker.

— Tudo bem. Contanto que não me atrapalhem. — Responde Skulker

— Obrigado.

Eles chegam numa clareira e Vlad começa a explicar.

— Muito bem Danniel. Antes de começar vou explicar o objetivo do treinamento.

— Certo.

— Bem, Vou começar explicando como funciona nossa transformação. Estive pesquisando e estudando e descobri que nós não nos transformamos em fantasmas totalmente, mas sim numa forma híbrida humano/fantasma.

— Hã?

— Exato. por isso, não extraímos nosso total potencial. Dan, por outro lado é totalmente fantasma, por isso ele muito mais poderoso que nós.

— Mas os outros fantasmas são fantasmas completos. Porque sou mais forte que eles?

— Porque são espécies fracas. Pariah e Clockwork são exemplos fortes.

— Então não há como derrotá-los?

— Há. Descobri que é possível nos transformarmos totalmente em fantasmas.

— Sério?

— Sim, porém não por muito tempo, pois sua metade humana irá continuar existindo.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Não sei. Vai depender do seu poder.

— Entendo. Mas como se consegue isso.

— É Razoavelmente simples. Forçando uma segunda transformação. Se você tiver poder suficiente, irá se transformar totalmente em fantasma. Veja:

— Vamos Tentar.

Danny se transforma e se esforça para se transformar de novo.

— Vamos Danniell!

Sam apenas assiste aquilo com medo. Danny se esforça e começa a se transformar. Porém cai no chão exausto.

— Melhor tentarmos depois de algum treino para aumentar sua força normal.

Danny concorda ofegante.

Após 2 horas de treinamento intensivo com Vlad, Danny começa a dar sinais de cansaço. Mas continua sem diminuir o ritmo.

— Danny, acho melhor você parar um pouco...

— De novo Plasmius! — Danny grita sem dar atenção à Sam.

— Certo!

Vlad ataca Danny com tudo que tem. Danny esquiva e contra-ataca. Acerta Vlad, que cai no chão.

Vamos tentar de novo! — DAnny fala, e se concentra. Mas como nas últimas vezes, quando chega perto, volta ao normal. Vlad presta atenção e tem uma idéia.

— Vamos parar um pouco e descançar. Tenho um plano para depois.

Sam agradece aos céus por isso.

— Tem mesmo um plano? — Pergunta Sam.

— Tenho. Tenho certeza que vai funcionar... — Diz Vlad com um sorriso.

3 horas depois eles estão de volta.

— Qual o plano Vlad?

— Muito simples.

Vlad fala e dispara um raio contra Sam.

— SAM!!

Vlad ataca Danny com toda a força.

— Se quiser que ela sobreviva vai ter que consegui Daniell! Como vai ser?

— Plasmius!...

Vlad atira outro raio.

— Melhor decidir rápido!

— PLASMIUS!!!

Danny fica furioso e se transforma com toda a raiva. Porém, não para de se concentrar e atinge o outro nível. A roupa se torna branca, menos as luvas, as botas e o emblema. O cabelo se torna flamejante.

— Muito bem!

Vlad fala isso e "Sam" se some num flash.

— Hã?

— Você conseguiu, Daniell. Parabens!

— Cadê a Sam?

— Danny! — Sam grita e corre para abraçá-lo. — Você conseguiu.

— Consegui... eu consegui.

Eles se beijam. Danny volta ao normal.

— Desculpe Daniell. Tive que fazer isso.

— Obrigado Vlad.

— Bem, agora iremos treinar para que você aguente por mais tempo. Mas será mais fácil.

— Certo!

**Capítulo 11 - O Novo Ecto-Traje**

— Vamos lá! A meta é 20 minutos! Já vai em 19! vamos Danny! — Anima Sam.

É o quinto dia de treinamento. Danny treina exaustivamente para conseguir manter o modo fantasma por tempo suficiente. Vlad já não precisa mais ajudá-lo, portanto dedica-se a ajudar Jack, Maddie e Clockwork com o novo ecto-traje. Enquanto isso, Danny treina seus poderes colocando-os no limite.

— Isso Danny! Raio ectoplasmático! Escudo Fantasma! Isso! — Grita Sam.

Quando o cronômetro marca 22:31 Danny diminui o ritmo, e volta ao normal. Sam corre para ajudá-lo

— Você está bem? — Pergunta.

— Sim. Estou começando a me acostumar com a mudança. Não fico mais tão esgotado como antes.

Sam sorri.

— Esse é meu herói! — Fala Sam e o beija.

Clockwork chega no meio do beijo. Espera um pouco. Como eles parecem que não vão se largar ele pigarreia.

— Com licença... Desculpe atrapalhar o seu — pigarreia e se transforma em criança — "treino", mas seus pais estão lhe chamando. — Fala e se transforma em adulto.

— Estamos indo. — Responde Danny.

Eles voltam ao laboratório. Maddie e Jack Estão radiantes.

— Que bom que chegou filho! Acabamos de terminar! — Fala Maddie.

— Vocês terminaram o traje em apenas cinco dias? — Fala Sam espantada.

— Bem, deu bastante trabalho. Mas com a ajuda de Vlad e do senhor Clockwork conseguimos a tempo. — Responde Maddie.

— Vamos filho! Experimente! — Exclama Jack dando um relógio para Danny.

— Hã... tá...

Danny coloca o relógio e fica olhando. Todos olham para Maddie e Jack com expectativa.

— Hã... e como funciona? — Pergunta Danny.

— Basta dizer "Ecto-Traje, ativar!".

— Bem, vamos ver então! Ecto-Traje! Ativar!

Ao terminar de dizer isso o relógio reage com a roupa de Danny e a modifica. "Listras" brancas percorrem toda a roupa, concentrando-se no emblema, O emblema tem as cores invertidas, e o espaço interno da letra D se torna prata.

— Incrível! — Exclama Danny! É como se eu tivesse triplicado meu poder!

— Na verdade foi multiplicado por vinte. — Explica Maddie. — O cristal de força do tal Skulker era dos bons!

— Deu até para instalar um sistema amplificador de voz! Assim você pode espantar os fantasmas ruins! — Completou Jack.

— Que demais! — Exclama Danny voando pelo laboratório. — Agora estamos prontos para enfrentar Dan!

— Não se anime muito meu jovem. — Fala Clockwork. — Sinto que alguma coisa ruim ainda vai acontecer.

Todos ficam em silêncio. Maddie quebra o gelo:

— Bem Danny, de qualquer forma é melhor você treinar esses dois dias que restam com o traje, para se acostumar com ele. Assim você poderá controlá-lo melhor. mas antes vou explicar tudo sobre o funcionamento dele.

— Certo.

Maddie segue explicando enquanto aponta no relógio-controle os comandos.

— Aqui você especifica o aumento dos seus poderes. Lembre-se que você pode ir até 20 vezes seu poder natural sem desgastá-lo. pode ir até 200, mas com aqueles efeitos colaterais. Aqui você ativa o comunicador embutido.

— Entendi. Ah! Mãe, Pai, tenho uma surpresa! Saca só!

Danny se transforma em sua forma total diante dos olhares espantados do pessoal.

— In...INCRÍVEL!!! Nunca vi nada parecido... Mas como...?

Danny explica tudo.

— Que bom filho! — Fala Maddie abraçando Danny, já normal. Desse jeito Dan não terá nenhuma chance!

— Talvez, mas temos que ficar de olho aberto. Tenho certeza que ele tem uma carta na manga.

Todos concordam. Ninguém sabe o que Dan pode fazer.

**Capítulo 12 - A Luta Começa!**

Um dia antes da data marcada para o desafio. Danny continua treinando com o traje. Para isso todos os fantasmas do "exército", exceto Clockwork, o atacam ao mesmo tempo. Porém, nem assim conseguem acompanhar Danny na forma totalmente fantasma. Muito menos com o traje. Se torna praticamente brincadeira.

— Daniell, acho melhor encerramos o treinamento. — Fala Vlad. — Não há mais porque treinar.

— Até porque não há mais COMO... — Fala tucker olhando para o monte de fantasmas machucados pela ilha.

— Acho que ele tem razão, meu jovem. — Fala Clockwork. — Creio que você está preparado para enfrentar Dan.

— Nesse caso só temos que esperar até amanhã. — Responde Danny.

— Melhor descansar Danny. Você usou a forma completa demais esses dias. Você tem que estar muito bem amanhã. — Fala Sam. — Vamos para casa.

Danny concorda. Ele se sente cansado. Apesar de já dominar a forma completa, ela continua exigindo muita energia.

— Está decidido então. Nós vamos para casa. — Vira-se para os fantasmas. — Vocês descansem também. Precisamos estar todos juntos amanhã. Nos encontramos no laboratório ao meio dia. Dan ficou de aparecer à 2 da tarde.

Os fantasmas concordam e vão cada um para sua "casa". Danny, Sam, Tucker, Vlad e Clockwork vão para a oficina Fenton.

— Estamos prontos. Só nos resta descansar e aguardar a hora. — Fala Maddie. — Melhor ir dormir filho. Vai ser um dia e tanto amanhã.

— Certo... — Fala Danny bocejando. — São apenas 7:00 pm. Vai se a primeira vês em muito tempo que durmo cedo. Vou só levar Tucker e Sam em casa.

— Nada disso! Já avisamos a nossos pais. Nós vamos dormir aqui hoje. Não vamos deixar você agora. — Fala Sam.

— É isso aí. — Reforça Tucker.

— Valeu gente.

— Bem chega de conversa! Pra cama! Os três!

Os três sobem e vão para o quarto de Danny. Tucker cai no sono logo, mas Danny e Sam continuam acordados.

— Nervoso? — Pergunta Sam.

— Um pouco.

— Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Tomara. Há muito em jogo. Se eu falhar... não quero nem pensar.

— Você não vai falhar.

Danny sorri

— Obrigado.

Danny fecha os olhos. A exaustão pelo treinamento faz com ele caia no sono. Sam adormece logo depois.

Pariah e Dan admiram o nascer do sol. O sol desponta lentamente, como se quisesse retardar o momento fatídico.

— É hoje. — Fala Pariah.

— É... Tudo será decidido às 2 horas da tarde.

— Você não se preocupa com ele? Aquela peste tem sempre uma supresa guardada.

— Mas eu também tenho uma surpresa guardada. Finalmente me livrarei daquele pirralho. E esse mundo será meu.

— E a Zona Fantasma, minha.

Os dois gargalham sombriamente.

O dia amanhece com expectativa. Pessoas passam para lá e para cá, desejando feliz natal, comprando presentes, sem saber que naquele 24 de dezembro a luta que decidiria o futuro da humanidade e dos fantasmas seria travada. Danny acorda lentamente. O relógio na cômoda indica 9:00 am. Sam entra no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

— Bom diia guerreiro! — Fala se sentando na cama.

— Bom dia...

Danny olha para a bandeja. Frutas, pães, queijo... Um café bem reforçado.

— Valeu.

Danny come em silêncio. Não há muito o que falar. Os dois sabem o que está prestes a acontecer. Sabem que é inevitável. Mas Danny percebe que há algo estranho no ar.

— O que foi? Há algo errado? — Pergunta Danny.

— Hã? Não, não é nada... — Responde Sam tentando disfarçar.

— Você não consegue me enrolar Sam. Pode falar.

— Apenas um pressentimento... Nada de mais.

— Pressentimento?

— Eu tive um pressentimento... de que algo horrível vai acontecer.

Os dois se calam. Sam baixa a cabeça, enquanto aperta a saia com força. Danny vê lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ele segura seu rosto e a beija.

— Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer comigo.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Os dois se beijam de novo. Após um longo beijo, Sam limpa as lágrimas e se levanta.

— Melhor se arrumar. já são 10:30. Os fantasmas devem chegar daqui a pouco. — Fala Sam

— Certo.

Sam sai e Danny toma um banho e se troca. Depois, desce pro laboratório. Quando chega lá muitos dos fantasmas já chegaram. São 11:30. O suspense paira no ar. Aos poucos os outros fantasmas vão chegando, e se juntando ao clima tenso que se forma.

12:00. Todos já chegaram. Skulker verifica seu traje, Ember afina a guitarra. Os outros apenas esperam. O tempo parece transcorrer lentamente. O relógio anuncia 1:00.

— Muito bem. Dan deve chegar a qualquer momento. todos preparados? — Pergunta Danny.

Todos concordam. Estavam prontos. Maddie faz as últimas verficações no traje de Danny.

O horário marcado chega. Dan e Pariah surgem do portal pontualmente. Todos se preparam.

— E então? Pronto pirralho? — Pergunta Dan.

Danny concorda.

— Onde vai ser a luta? — Pergunta Pariah.

— Na ilha de Skulker. Lá poderemos lutar sem ser incomodados nem incomodarmos ninguém.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Responde Dan.

Dan se dirige ao portal fantasma.Sam, Tucker e Danny entram no veículo de transporte Fenton e o seguem enquanto os fantasmas os acompanham cautelosamente. Ao chegar lá Pariah se afasta um pouco. Os fantasmas se afastam para o lado oposto. Danny pede para Sam e tucker prepararem os fones. Quando os dois se afastam, Danny mexe em alguma coisa embaixo do painel.

— Tudo preparado Danny! — Fala Tucker.

— Certo!. Não importa o que aconteça, NÃO INTERVENHAM!

— Certo.

Danny se transforma na forma híbrida e sai pela porta do veículo. Chegando no solo da ilha se prepara.

— Pronto para conhecer o subsolo pirralho? — pergunta Dan.

— Ainda não. Vou mandar você primeiro pra você me contar como é lá! — Responde Danny.

Dan sorri. A luta que decidirá o destino dos dois mundos está começando.

**Capítulo 13 - O Trunfo de Dan**

Dan e Danny se preparam. O clima de concentração paira no ar. O menor distúrbio poderá desencadear os primeiros ataques. Danny regula o traje para ampliação de 15x. Dan examina cuidadosamente.

— Pronto? — Dan pergunta.

— Sempre! — Responde Danny.

— Então vamos começar! — Dan grita e avança na direção de Danny.

Danny espera a hora exata, se esquiva e lança um raio em Dan. Ele se escapa e joga outro de volta. Danny faz um escudo ectoplasmático e reflete para longe. Ele avança a toda velocidade e se cobre de energia. Dan tenta segurar, mas não consegue e acaba jogado no chão. Ele é arrastado no chão deixando um rastro no solo. Ele sorri e avança com tudo para cima de Danny. Ele começa a socar e chutar numa velocidade espantosa, enquanto Danny é impelido para trás enquanto tenta defender os golpes. Com um chute violento, Dan joga Danny longe, que consegue parar a uma certa distância. Os dois se encaram e lançam ao mesmo tempo raios um no outro. Os raios se chocam e começam a tentar impelir um ao outro. Dan e Danny colocam toda a sua força neles. Por fim, os raios explodem, afastando-os mais ainda. Eles se aproximam e voltam a trocar socos e chutes numa velocidade incrível. Enquanto isso, Sam, Tucker e os outros fantasmas assistem a isso nervosos dentro do veículo de transporte. Do lado de fora, Vlad e Clockwork olham tudo com atenção.

— Vamos Daniell! Você consegue! — Murmura.

— Hunf! Acabe logo com isso Dan! — Grita Pariah do outro lado.

Danny e Dan se afastam e usam ao mesmo tempo o grito fantasma. Nesse momento todos tapam os ouvidos. As ondas se chocam, fazendo uma enorme cratera no chão. Eles param, ofegantes.

— Andou treinando pirralho? — Pergunta Dan.

— Andei levantando uns pesos. — Responde Danny.

Eles voltam a se atacar, porém a luta continua equilibrada.

— Porque ele não acaba logo com isso? Já estou entediado de esperar! — Murmura Pariah. — Ele tem como acabar com isso, então porque fica enrolando?

Os dois se afastam se encaram. Dan dá uma rápida olhada em Pariah e percebe a impaciência.

— Meu sócio parece estar com pressa, então vamos acabar logo com isso! — Diz Dan. — PODER TOTAL!! — Ele grita e ativa o modo 100x do traje.

— Ótimo! — Danny responde — MODO TOTAL ATIVAR! — Grita ativando os poderes do traje.

A luta permanece equilibrada, porém mais violenta. ataques ricocheteiam e atingem a ilha, criando verdadeiras crateras.

— MINHA ILHA!!!! — Grita Skulker! — CUIDADO COM MINHA ILHA!!

Os apelos de Skulker são em vão. Os ataques se tornam cada vez mais violentos, e Dan começa a abrir vantagem, até acertar Danny em cheio com um raio, que cai com toda força no solo.

— Melhor lutar a sério pirralho, ou vai morrer! — Diz Dan gargalhando.

Para surpresa dele, Danny sorri.

— Você pediu! — Diz e se transforma na forma fantasma completa.

Dan olha assustado, mas se acalma.

— Bela tentativa pirralho, mas essa ilusão não vai funcionar comigo!

— É o que você pensa! — Diz Danny.

Danny ataca com tudo. Antes que Dan percebesse algo, Danny o atinge com uma força monstruosa. Todos olham estupefatos. Danny continua a atacar com uma ferocidade incrível. Após uma série de ataques Danny pára ofegante. Dan jaz no chão todo machucado. Pariah vai ajudar Dan enquanto Vlad corre para amparar Danny, que a esta hora está esgotado.

— Já chega Dan! Vamos acabar logo com isso!

— Muito Bem... Vamos. Não esperava que esse pirralho fosse ficar tão forte. Mas parece que vou precisar fazer isso.

Dan entra em Plasmius e o absorve como fez com a parte fantasma de Vlad. Uma Explosão acontece. Todos olham e o terror paira sobre eles.

— Acha que a luta acabou Pirralho? — Fala Dan. — Está só começando

— O que? — Murmura, tonto, Danny.

Dan ataca Danny com tudo. Sem poder se mover direito, Danny não consegue se defender, muito menos se esquivar. O ataque o afasta de Vlad. Danny recebe o ataque em cheio. Dan continua a atacar cruelmente com tudo. Danny sem poder fazer nada é gravemente ferido. No final, Dan o joga no chão com toda a força. Danny, fraco por ter usado sua forma completa com o traje no modo 200x, tenta se levantar. O traje foi danificado pela alta carga de energia, piora o estado. Mais ainda havia uma coisa a fazer. O traje começava a dar sinais de que não iria agüentar muito mais tempo. Ele próprio não iria mantê-lo funcionando por mais tempo de qualquer forma. Mas ele tinha de continuar. Havia muita coisa em jogo, e ele não estava a fim de perder. Sam, Tucker, Jazz e até mesmo o Lancer. Não, ele não estava disposto a arriscar. Todos estavam contando com ele. Não podia despontá-los.

— Já chega Daniell. Continuar usando o Phanton-Traje só irá deixá-lo mais fraco.  
Desista.

Vlad Estava certo. O indicador mostrava 9 de força. 8 e caindo.

— Ainda não Vlad! Não sou de desistir fácil e você sabe disso!

— Esqueça Vlad, ele não vai desistir. Eu sempre fui assim. E graças a isso eu cheguei onde cheguei não é mesmo? E você há de concordar que assim as coisas ficam mais divertidas...

Dark Danny estende a mão em direção a Danny. Ela começa a brilhar cada vez mais forte, até a luz começar a cegá-lo.

— DANNY!!

Sam e Tucker gritam do Phanton-Veículo, sem poder fazer nada. Danny havia travado todos os controles.

— TARDE DEMAIS!!!

O raio sai com um ruído ensurdecedor se choca com o traje e explode.

**Capítulo 14 – Velhos Amigos**

O raio estava prestes a atingir Danny quando subitamente o tempo parou. Danny, abre os olhos lentamente, e percebe que a cena foi congelada. ele e Vlad olham em volta. Tudo está parado. Eles olham para trás e vêem Clockwork.

— Essa foi por muito pouco meu jovem. — Fala Clockwork se transformando em velho.

— Clockwork... Obrigado. — Fala Danny sem forças.

— Não agradeça ainda. Não vou suportar por tempo suficiente para você vencê-lo. Meus poderes estão bem limitados nesse mundo. — Fala se transformando em criança.

— O que sugere então? — Pergunta Vlad.

— Devemos fazer com que Dan pense que o destruiu. Enquanto ele se prepara para fazer o que ele planeja, buscaremos mais ajuda.

— Mas como faremos isso? — Pergunta Danny. — Não tenho força suficiente para criar uma réplica. Alem disso, mesmo se tivesse, ela seria apagada. Precisamos de algo realista.

— Sei como podemos fazer. — Fala Vlad de súbito.

— Sabe?

Vlad se transforma em Danny imitando até o traje.

— Aprendi isso recentemente. Pensei em usá-lo contra você, mas parece que vou salvá-lo. Irônico não?

Clockwork sorri.

— Bem, façamos isso rápido. Não vou aguentar muito mais tempo. — Fala Clockwork ficando velho.

Vlad troca de lugar com Danny, que se esconde junto com Clockwork. Clockwork deixa o tempo correr. O raio atinge Vlad com toda força e explode. Vlad sai voando e some do campo de visão. Dan gargalha.

— ADEUS PIVETE! Nos vemos no inferno!

Dentro do veículo, Sam chora inconsolavelmente. Tucker não acredita no que vê. Fora, os fantasmas olham aterrorizados. Se até Danny foi derrotado, eles não tem nenhuma chance.

— Não se preocupem. Vou deixar esse mundo sobreviver. Por enquanto. Primeiro vou ver uns amigos...

Dan fala isso e voa numa velocidade espantosa.

De volta ao laboratório, todos estão desconsolados.

— Mas como... Como pode... — Balbucia Maddie — Meu bêbê...

— Não pudemos fazer nada... — Chora Sam. — Ele travou os controles.

Todos choram muito. No entanto, um bip intermitente deixa todos inquietos.

— O que é isso?... — Pergunta Sam.

— É o Fenton-Localizador.Quando nós finalmente fizemos funcionar só com o Danny... — Maddie Fala.

— Olha só... — Fala Jack chorando — Tá dizendo que ele está agora saindo de Amity Park...

— DANNY ESTÁ VIVO?! — Gritam Sam Tucker e Maddie.

Nessa hora, os Fenton-fones são ativados e a voz de Clockwork se faz ouvir.

— Não se preocupem. Daniell e o Senhor Masters estão bem. Estão desacordados, mas vão ficar bem. Porém, recomendo manterem sigilo dessa informação.

Todos no labóratório se animam. Danny está vivo e ainda há uma esperança. Sam, cai de joelhos, e chora. Dessa vez, de felicidade.

— Certo senhor Clockwork. — Fala Maddie — Mas onde vocês estão? Não vão voltar para cá?

— Seria muito perigoso. Estamos indo ver alguns velhos amigos em busca de ajuda.

— Que amigos? — Pergunta Tucker.

— O Conselho dos Cinco. — Responde a voz de Clockwork antes de desligar.


End file.
